Berawal dari curhat
by Shironyan HibariAddict18
Summary: Kyoya dan Mukuro dekat sejak curhat bersama, namun tiba-tiba Kyoya punya urusan penting di Tokyo.


Fict ini terinspirasi dari satu video .. :v

Disclaimer: Bukan punya Shironyan tapi © Amano Akira-San.

* * *

Seorang lelaki berambut hitam itu berjalan dengan dua tonfa ditangannya.

"Ohayou.. Kyoya" Sapa seseorang sambil menepuk pundak sang lelaki.

"Ohayou" jawabnya dengan dinginya.

"Nande Kyoya?" Tanya lelaki berambut indigo yang berjalan bersamanya sekarang.

Kyoya Hibari..Ketua komite kedisiplinan Namimori-Middle itu hanya terdiam tanpa sepatah kata.

"Kau galau ya?" goda orang disamping Hibari itu.

Tiba-tiba tonfa Hibari berada didepan mulut lelaki itu.

"Sekali lagi kau bicara begitu.. akan aku gigit kau sampai mati" ujarnya dengan marah tentunya.

Hibari pun menurunkan tonfanya lalu berjalan lagi.

Makin lama tubuhnya makin kecil.. makin kecil hingga hilang dari pandangan mata lelaki itu.

"Mukuro-Sama.. daijoubu yo?" Tanya seorang perempuan yang menghampiri lelaki bernama Mukuro itu.

"Daijoubu yo.. kufufufu~" ujar Mukuro tak lupa dengan tawa khasnya itu.

Mukuro pun menggandeng Chrome, gadis disampingnya itu menuju Nami-Middle.

Mereka tampak sangat mirip.. seperti anak kembar saja. Mereka pun berpisah di koridor. Chrome pergi ke sebelah kanan sementara Mukuro pergi ke sebelah kiri.

Mukuro bertemu dengan Tsuna,Gokudera,dan Yamamoto seperti biasanya. "Ohayou Mukuro" Sapa Yamamoto dengan muka innocent nya itu. Mukuro hanya membalas salam dari Yamamoto dengan cengiran khasnya.

Mukuro pun masuk dan meletakkan tasnya di meja lalu keluar untuk mencari udara segar. Ia berjalan menelusuri koridor. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara hentakan kaki seseorang di koridor yang sepi.

"Hn" Sepertinya Mukuro tau siapa orang yang berjalan ditengah kesepian koridor ini, Yap.. sepertinya tebakan Mukuro benar.. ini adalah Hibari, Hibari yang sedang mengelilingi Nami-Middle.

"Kenapa kau disini,Nanas?" Tanya Hibari yang berjalan mendekati Mukuro yang agak jauh.

"Aku mencari udara segar, memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh?" Jawab Mukuro dengan nada menantang.

Mukuro tidak perduli dengan jawaban Hibari itu. Ia pun berjalan pergi. "Boleh.. kau boleh.. tapi jangan sampai bel berbunyi.." ujar Hibari yang terdengar tidak seperti biasanya.

Mukuro hanya tersenyum tipis. Lalu menuruni anak tangga. Ia memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan menuruni satu persatu anak tangga. Ia memelankan langkahnya.

"lari keliling lapangan 5x putaran"

Mukuro mendengar sebuah suara yang tak lazim lagi ditelinganya. Pasti.. pasti dia. Mukuro pun berbelok dan melihat Hibari yang sedang memarahi adik kesayangannya itu.

"Kyoya" panggil Mukuro.

"hm?" Hibari menoleh sedikit ke arah tangga dan melihat Mukuro di tangga dengan trident di tangan kanannya.

"Beraninya kau mengganggu Nagi.." ujar Mukuro dengan tampang serius. Sepertinya Moodnya sedang tidak baik ditambah perlaukan dari Hibari yang membuatnya tambah jengkel.

"Itu salahnya.." Hibari sepertinya tidak mau mengakui .

"o ya?" tanya Mukuro tak yakin. "Benarkah itu Kuromu-Chan?" lanjut Mukuro.

Chrome hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"baiklah kalau Chrome-Chan berkata begitu.." Mukuro pun memasukan kembali trident itu ke tubuhnya.

"Masuk lah ke kelasmu, Chrome" Ucap Mukuro lalu pergi melaluinya dan Hibari.

Chrome pun masuk dan meninggalkan Hibari. Hibari tak perduli, ia malah berjalan ke atap untuk beristirahat. Ia baring-baringan di atap. Begitu indahnya ketika ia melihat matahari yang cerah ditemani awan-awan beserta nyanyian Hibird.

BRAK

Pintu atap terbuka. Mata Hibari pun terbuka, ia ingin tau siapa yang berani menganggu tidurnya. Itu adalah Mukuro.

"kenapa kau disini,Nanas?" tanya Hibari yang segera bangkit.

"Tidak boleh? Apa ini tempatmu?" Tanya Mukuro. Mukuro pun pergi ke sisi lain dari atap untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Tenang saja.. aku tidak akan menganggumu" kata Mukuro.

Hibari kembali melanjutkan tidur siangnya diatas atap.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Mukuro pergi ke arah pintu.

"Kau kenapa? Aku melihat sifatmu aneh hari ini" ucapan Hibari sontak mengehentikan langkah tangan Mukuro untuk membuka pintu.

"Boleh aku curhat?" Tanya Mukuro.

Hibari menganggukan kepalanya lalu berdiri dan meletakkan tangannya di atas pagar.

"Begini..Ayahku.. dia akan pindah ke Tokyo.. dia ingin membawa ibu,aku dan Chrome pergi juga. Tapi Ibu menolak sedangkan Chrome ikut ayah. Aku bingung.. Aku harus ikut siapa? Kalau ikut ayah memang ada Chrome yang bisa menemaniku.. Tapi kasian Ibu. Ibu sendirian. Aku memang mau ikut Ibu sebenarnya.. tapi.. sudahlah tidak usah diperdulikan.. kufufufu" Jelas Mukuro.

"Hm? Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan ikut Ibuku.. aku akan membahagiakannya walau tanpa seorang ayah disisi ku.." ucap Hibari dengan bijaknya.

"um?"

Mukuro pasti terkejut dengan komentar Hibari yang tak biasa ia lontarkan itu. "Hmm.. baiklah.. aku akan ikut ibuku di Namimori" Ujarnya.

Entah napa dan bagaimana bisa terjadi, jantung Hibari dan Mukuro berdegup kencang, Sangat kencang. "Aku juga akan pergi ke Tokyo selama 2 hari sebagai wakil dari kota Namimori untuk pemilihan kota terindah" ucap Hibari.

Mukuro terdiam. "Harus kau ya yang pergi?" Tanya Mukuro. Hibari mengangguk. "Kenapa harus kau?" Tanya Mukuro lagi.

"hm.. kenapa? Tidak boleh? Walikota sedang ada keperluan jadi dia tidak bisa pergi.. dia menunjukku untuk pergi.. lagi pula ini untuk Namimori.." jawab Hibari.

"huh.." eluh Mukuro.

"nande?" tanya Hibari.

Mukuro mengelengkan kepalanya. "Lagi pula.. kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa aku ajak curhat.. kalau kau pergi.. bagaimana nasibku, Kyoya?" Tanya Mukuro dengan lebaynya.

"SMS aja" jawab Hibari singkat.

"Kalo pending?" tanya Mukuro.

"Telpon" jawab Hibari lagi.

"Kalo pulsa gak cukup?"

"Isi"

"Kalo counternya gak buka?"

"nasib lu"

"kejam amat sih"

"emang"

"kyoya kejam ah!"

"gak perduli"

"perduli dong~"

"gak mau"

"ha-"

Tangan Hibari sudah menutupi mulut Mukuro yang banyak ngomong itu.

Tangan Mukuro segera mengaambil alih dan mendorong tangan Hibari itu.

"Gimana kalau gak bisa dihubungi?" Tanya Mukuro dengan puppy eyes. (Bayangin coba Mukuro puppy eyes.. ya ampun~ kawai badai~)

"Nanti juga pasti terhubung" jawab Hibari dengan santainya.

.

.

.

Hibari pun berangkat ke bandara ditemani Mukuro. "20 menit lagi aku berangkat.. kalau ada apa-apa cepat cerita" ujar Hibari sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"um.. gak ada yang mau diceritain" jawab Mukuro. "Boleh aku ikut kau ke dalam, Kyoya?" Tanya Mukuro lagi.

Hibari mengangguk lalu meletakkan kopernya di lantai. Ia mengeluarkan I-Padnya untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya.

-5 Menit kemudian-

"Aku berangkat" ujar Hibari. Hibari pun berjalan pergi. "Save Flight" pesan Mukuro. Hibari hanya tersenyum tipis melihat teman barunya itu.

Hibari sudah berada didalam pesawat. Ia melihat ke jendela. "Mukuro.." pikirnya.

Setelah sampai di Tokyo, Hibari membuka HP nya untuk mendengarkan radio.

"Oke semua~ sekarang ada seorang lelaki bernama Mukuro yang ingin memberi pesan pada temannya yang baru saja pergi ke Tokyo.. Silahkan Mukuro-San"

"Hait.. Arigatou Gozaimasu.. Pesan ini aku sampaikan untuk Hibari..Hibari Kyoya.. Teman ku yang baru saja sampai di Tokyo.. Hubungi aku ya.. Aku mau curhat padamu.. segera pulang dan jaga dirimu disana,Kyoya.." Pesan Mukuro.

Hibari yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan temannya itu.

* * *

Yatta~ Akhirnya selese..

Mind to review minna? :3


End file.
